


kyle X david oneshots

by ollie_the_richie_kin



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kyle Broflovski, M/M, THERE 18 IN THIS, cartman is there, fight me, i made kyle short, mother mother is mentioned, stan is a jelous bitch, top david rodrigues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie_the_richie_kin/pseuds/ollie_the_richie_kin
Summary: some kyle / david oneshots
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak (background), Kyle Broflovski/David Rodriguez
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

anything is Spanish will be translated and put in english next to it  
tw/cussing and sex  
kyle pov   
it was the first day of senior year . summer was ok . i had visited new jersey the whole summer so i never got a chance to see my friends which sucked . i was walking up to the familiar group of friends “ hey guys “ i say exited to see them . “ hola rojo “ (hello red) david said . he had been calling me that for a year now . i had kinda grown found of the nickname. i looked up to ask him how his summer was when i see he had gotten taller “ holy shit dude “ i say without thinking “ you’re turning into a fucking tree !” i say a loudly “ is that a bad thing ? “ he says with a chuckle “ no ! i wish i could get taller i’m still 5,4 and it sucks !” . suddenly i hear a annoying yet familiar voice “ hey jew your boyfriend is getting jealous of your other boyfriend “ cartman said “ IM NOT DATING STAN ! “ i yell  
david pov   
he started walking away to yell at cartman . as he was walking away i couldn’t help but take a peek at his ass . “ it’s a solid 9/10 right? “ i hear kenny say “ butters is hotter tho .” he states “ w-what ? “ i ask “ the only person who doesn’t know you like kyle is kyle dude .” . i was about to argue but the bell rang .   
~ time skip to lunch ~   
i sat down with my food next to kyle . “ hey david “ . “ hola chico “(hello cutie) i instantly regret saying that because i feel stan staring daggers in me . i feel my phone go off 

culo borracho🍺(drunken ass)

culo borracho🍺: stop flirting with kyle 

me : he’s not your boyfriend so fuck off🖕🏽

culo borracho🍺: just leave him alone 

~ end of text conversation ~  
kyle pov   
david scoots closer to me and puts his hand on my thigh . my face goes a bright red “wanna study together after school? “ he asks. “ s-sure my parents are visiting some family and ike is over at a friends house .” i say trying to imply we should study at his house. “ perfect!” he says happily “ there won’t be any distractions “ . i think my virginity is in danger.  
~time skip ~  
it was the end of school and i was about to go to the front of the school to wait for david when i feel my arm getting pulled . “ kyle “ it was stan “ hey dude “ i say “ i need some help with the chem homework “ he states “ can we study at my house “ he said moving closer to me . i knew where this was going “ i’m studying with david . you heard at lunch dude “ . “ oh yea . i guess i forgot “ he says with a hint of anger in his voice. i quickly got my stuff and went to the entrance of the building “ hey muñeca” (doll) david says . “ sorry for making you wait “ i say “ it’s fine bombón“ ( hottie) i should probably take Spanish classes so i know what he’s saying .   
david pov   
we got to his house and went to his room “ do you want anything to eat or drink ?” kyle asks “ tú” ( you ) i say quietly “ huh? “ he asks “ just some water “ . “ ok !” he said . he left the room and started to think about how cute he would look when he was covered in hickeys and bites from me. i was going to fuck kyle broflofski and that was final (with consent of corse ) . he came back in the room and handed me my water i took a sip and put it on his table ( with a coaster you animal ) .we were sitting on the bed talking about our day for a few minutes when he kyle said “ we should probably start studying “ i knew it was know or never “kyle“ i say . he looks up at me . i leaned in for a kiss and i moved my hand to his thigh . our lips made contact and kyle was moving his hands to my neck . he pulled me down on top of him . i snaked my hand up his shirt and felt his thin frame .   
kyle pov   
i felt him rub my nipple causing me to moan . when my mouth opened he stuck his tongue in . he pulled away for air and sat up . he took off his shirt and i did the same . he had a broad chest and was quite muscular. david went down to my neck and started to leave hickys on my pale skin “ ngg~” i couldn’t help but moan when he moved his knee so it was pressing up against my dick . i tried to move up to release some of the presser of his knee bud i slipped ind ended up pressing against him super hard “ahhh~!” i screamed “ you ok kyle ? “ he asked me “ y-yea .... but can you move your knee? “ i should of been more specific because he placed his knee up and slowly was rubbing me with it ( his knee) “aAa~” after a minute of this he stoped and unbuttoned my pants   
david pov  
i looked up at him and he nodded giving me the ok to take his pants off . i pulled them down and his underwear came with them . his boner sprung free . he was leaking precum . i couldn’t wait much longer. i took off my pants and was relieved to have less restriction on my member . “ can i touch you kyle ?” i ask . i wanted to deflower him so badly but i wasn’t gonna force myself onto or into him ( i’m laughing at how i worded that ) “ y-yes “ . i wasted no time moving my hand to his dick . i slowly moved up and down running my thumb over his slit . “aaAAa~” . i looked up to see kyle covering his face trying to hide . i chuckled to myself. my hand was covered in his liquid. moving my hand down to his ass i poke gently at his entrance . “ david please ~ “ i look up to see him bright red and panting “ d-don’t tease me “ he wines . “ ok ~” . i stick my finger in and move around “ d-david !” he screams. i think i found his sweet spot . i began to attack that place with my finger earning screams of pleasure. i slip a second finger in moving it straight to kyles prostate. “nAgg~” . i scissor him open gently not wanting to hurt him . “are you ready ?” . “yes” he pants . i take out my fingers and quickly take off my underwear . “ do you have any lube ?” . “ it’s in my bedside table “ . i open it up and grab the container. i pour a generous amount on my dick and rub it on . i gently push myself half way into kyle . he jolts up and grabs onto my shoulders squeezing me . after a minute he loosens his grip . i take this as a indicator to go in more . once i was all the way in kyle repositioned himself so we was sitting on my lap . he began to move up and down slowly. i grabbed his thighs and helped move him up and down . his head was buried in my neck . he was sucking on my skin .  
kyle pov  
i could hardly think my entire brain was fogging over with lust . i was sucking on david’s neck so i won’t be the only one with purple marks . his dick was so big . it felt amazing “ ag~ *huff* harder! ” i moan in his shoulder. he picks up his pace and i lose it . i arch my back as tears fall down my cheeks . i lowered my back to the bed while he continued to thrust. i grab onto my pillow and bury as much of my face in it as i can “don’t hide your face amor” (love) he huffed out. i move my face shutting my eyes and biting my lip . i feel a knot in my stomach form “david i’m close!~” . he got close to my ear and whispers “ cum para mí entonces~” ( cum for me then ) . i felt the knot grow tighter . “nggaaA~!” i yell while cuming . i ride out my high and look up to see david thrusting harder “ aaAA!” .   
david pov   
kyle has already came but i hadn’t. i was trying to not overstimulate him . “ as~ *huff*  
mo-re~” kyle wined . fucking hell “tú lo pediste” ( you asked for it) . i thrust as hard , deep ,and fast as i can . “AAAA~” kyle screams. i’m glad we’re home alone of me else his parents would of been worried. i was pulled from my thoughts by a sharp pain in my back . kyle was clawing into my back “ f-fuCK RIGHT THERE ~ please !“ my thrust grew messy as was reaching my climax. i was grunting “ kyle i’m gonna “ i was about to pull out when kyle wrapped his legs around my waist. “ a~aaaa” he moaned out cumming as i pulled out . i collapsed next to him catching my breath. holy shit  
~next day~   
i was in the locker room taking off my shirt when i heard clyde yell “ DUDE !??! are those scratches on your back “ people started to crowd around and look . i see kyle blushing as red as his hair . cute


	2. Chapter 2

wow i am a disgrace to my parents name

~lunch brake~  
tw: smut and cussing   
kyle pov  
today was so embarrassing ! people were asking if david went home with anyone ! i think the asian girls caught on because there was some yaoi art in my locker of david and i . *buzz buzz* i took out my phone to see a text from david 

❤️david❤️

❤️david❤️:wanna meet you behind the school ?

me:near the goth kids or the soccer field?

❤️david❤️:the goth kids 

me:ok ! see you ❤️

❤️david❤️: 💕 see you 

~end of text conversation~

~time skip~  
i was walking down the hall nearing the exit . i walk out “ Hola cariño( hey honey )how are you ?” i love it when he spoke in spanish . especially when he spoke to me . chills shot up my back thinking about the night before and how he spoke to me . “ i-i’m good “ 

david pov   
he would always blush or squirm whenever i spoke in spanish. i was definitely gonna abuse that . “why did you ask me out here~?” he said in a tempting tone . “ i just wanted to do this “ i say moving towards him . i grab his waist and kiss him passionately. “mnh~” kyle made a cute moan noise . i licked his lips and he opened his mouth but kept his teeth together. i bit his bottom lip and he let out a whimper . he finally let my tongue inside his mouth fully and i began to press our clothed dicks together. “ mmh “ he wrapped his hands around my shoulders and pushed me off . “ *gasp * sorry i couldn’t breathe “ he panted “ shit my bad “ i guess i hadn’t noticed that i was running out on breath “ the bell is gonna ring in like 10 minutes “ he said “ are you gonna eat something ? “ he asks “ yea we should probably go get food “ i respond 

kyle pov   
~time skip~   
FINALLY the end of the day . david and i had made plans to go over to his house and study . i’m not sure if he was talking about the studying me and him did last night or actually studying. but i was ok with either. i was at my locker when i felt a tap on my shoulder. it was Craig “ hey “ he said . i was expecting his monotone voice but instead i heard a worried one instead. “ you good craig ?” i ask . “ tweeks mad at me and i wanted to know how to make him feel better“ he said “ well what did you do ?” . “he thinks i was avoiding him . i tried to explain that i had baseball practice but he’s still mad “ he explained. “ maybe try to pamper him tonight. you know like ... oh ! make him his favorite coffee and cuddle up with a movie .” his face lit up . well , as much as craig’s face can “ thank you man “ he said exited then he ran off . i feel two arms wrap around my waist. “if you want we could do that tonight “ david said . i turn around still in his arms . “i’m good with ~studying~“. i say . i see david’s face turn slightly smug . “ok . we’ll study then ~” . after that we started our walk to his house   
david pov  
we started walking to my room and i peek behind me to see kyle bright red . “No hay razón para estar avergonzado”( there’s no reason to be embarrassed) . i see kyle jolt a bit . i loved teasing him ~ when we got to my room kyle wasted no time . he pushed me on to the bed and threw off his jacket . he climbed on top of me and kissed me . i moved my hands to his ass grabbing it roughly. “ mhn ~” kyle moaned . he pulled his head away “ and i thought i was being impatient “ he chuckled. “ i cant help it when you have such a round ass “ i say squeezing it ( kyles butt ) again. “nmh~”. i move my hand to travel up his torso . when i reach his nipple i rub my finger over it and poke at it causing kyle to let out moans and grunts . i pull off his shirt and go right back to touching his pale , freckle covered, skin . i grabbed his thighs and pulled him up so he was kneeling over me . i began to lick his right nipple and pinch the other one . he was squirming and moaning above me . i could feel his erection pressing against my chest . after a minute i switched and began to lick his left one ( nipple) . soon after i switched his knees gave out . he ended up sitting right on my erect member . “ ng ~” i grunted . we stayed like that for a minute while kyle caught his breath.   
kyle pov  
after a little break my breath was back to normal. david had been in control already. i wanted to take the lead . i lifted myself off of his lap and wend down to my knees on the floor . “ may i ?~” . “ be my guest “ . i wasted no time unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down and off. i palmed him through his underwear i could see out of the corner of my eye his hand clutching his blanket for dear life . i began to fidget with the waistband of his boxers . after a few seconds of teasing him i pulled down his underwear letting his dick spring free . i licked the underside of his dick and sucked on his head . i could hear grunts and moans coming from david. i looked up to see him bright red and looking down at me . i smirked and went down as far as i could “ holy fuck kyle ~” i hear him say . i continue to go up and down on his throbbing length . i watch his face trying to catch every facial expression he makes . he grabs a fist full of my hair . he starts to thrust into the back of my throat. i reach down to my pants and i unbutton them . i began to finger myself while he’s moving me up and down on himself. i moan onto his dick and he just goes faster. suddenly he pulls me off of him . i look up at him and i was going to ask why he pulled me off but before i could he said “ stand up “ i did as he told me i stood up and he pulled my pants fully down and off . he threw them to god knows where . he lays on the bed and motions me to get on top of him . i went to straddle his legs but hear “ wrong way kyle ~” . after a second it clicks and i move so in sitting on his chest . i start to suck on his dick again and i feel him pull my ass so it’s on his face . oh . i feel his warm tongue slip into my hole . i i moaned onto his dick . i could feel him slightly smirk at the squeaky noises i was making. i just kept on moving my mouth up and down on him licking his slit occasionally.   
david pov  
as kyle kept sucking my dick in licked his hole . i stuck my tongue in him and moved around. he tasted amazing . i thrusted my tongue in and out . after a minute i stuck in 2 fingers “ Ang~” i moved my fingers straight to kyles prostate. i could feel him shout in pleasure . he took my dick out of his mouth “ david im gonna “ . after i heard that i stopped . he let out a wimpier. i pushed myself up . i was sitting up and kyle sat down and teased me . he was teasing my dick at his entrance. i got impatient and shoved myself half way in him . “Aaa~” . i turned kyles head so he was facing me . “porque estas mirando a otro lado” ( why are you looking away) i whisper in his ear . he opens his eyes and looks at me . “ please m-move” he whimpers . i began to thrust upwards slowly. “ ng~ faster “ . i get close to his ear and whisper “but i like this speed “ . i lick his ear and nibble on his earlobe. “ damn it david ~” he says . he then slams himself funny down on my dick and begins to bounce. “F-fuck kyle “ . he keeps on picking up his pace . i lead my hand to his dick and start to stroke him . i gain rhythm and pump his member every time he goes down . the room was full with wet slapping noise , moans , and grunts . “d-don’t stop !please” . “fuck ky i’m gonna ~” . “m-me too !” . i felt kyles insides tighten as he came on my hand . i finished after a few more thrust. kyle fell forward onto the bed breathing heavily. i pulled out of him and led him to the bathroom . after i cleaned him up and out him in pjs i gathered our clothes and put new sheets on the bed . a few minutes after he laid down he was asleep , head on my chest . good god did i love him .


	3. Chapter 3

PROM  
part 3  
tw:sex ,cussing , slight bondage,and spanish  
david pov  
senior prom was tomorrow and i was excited. kyle and i had been dating for the whole school year . only a handful of people knew though. kenny and butters , tweek and craig , and kyles little brother. ( ike found out when he saw them kissing [dont worry ONLY kissing]) . i wanted to ask him to prom so we could tell everyone that we were dating. i was scared that he would say to and end our relationship. but i have to try! “ hey david!” i hear kyle say .” hola  
amor“ ( hi love) i say . i see his face turn slightly pink . i guess he know what i said. “ everyone is losing their minds over prom “ he says . “ yea , it’s weird to see some of these kids giving a shit “ . “ i haven’t seen craig give a shit since since tweek ignored him that one time “ he added . “ hey kyle i was wondering if *BRING BRING* “ shit the bell ! “ never mind i’ll ask you later ky “ i say walking to first period . why did half of our classes have to be across the damn school ! 

kyle pov  
well that was weird. i start walking to my first period only to hear a noise coming from the bathroom. “ Gah- craig !” i hear tweek say . “ we need to get to class ! “ . “ but i wanna kiss you , honey. “ craig wined . holy shit . i never thought i’d see the day that craig tucker was being needy. i quickly shake it off and walk to class .  
~ Time to get brought to you by tweek and craig make out session ~  
it was lunch time . i started walking to the cafeteria. i had my headphones in and i was listening to some mother mother when i was pulled into a classroom that no one used . “Ahh!” i yelp in shock . “ WHAT THE FUCK ??!” i turn to see david . “ what the hell man ? you could of just texted me !” i say still a little angry. “ sorry kyle “ he says with an apologetic smile while he scratched the back of his head . “ sooo...?” i ask “ OH! yea . i was wondering if you wanna go to prom with me ?” he said looking into my eyes . god he was attractive “ i’d love to !” i say as i hug him tightly. i move my head to give him a quick kiss but i fail when he grabs the back of my head tilting it and deepening the kiss . “ mng ~ “ i moan . i feel him smirk . i move my head and separate our lips . “ so i guess were telling the school at prom that we’re together?” i ask “ hell yea “ he says smiling. after a few minutes of kissing we head down to the cafeteria . we got our lunch and sat at the same table we always do . “ what took you two so long ?” kenny joked . “ they were probably fucking .” craig added . “ guys shut up “ i hear stan say . “ you good stan ?” i ask “ yea , i’m fine “ he says defensively. i roll my eyes and the table started a new conversation.  
~ i’m really sorry about the big-time skips~  
next day  
david pov  
i already had a tuxedo picked out . it was a maroon tuxedo and i didn’t know what kyle was gonna were . but whatever it was he was going to look cute ! i was getting read for school and i threw on a normal black  
T-shirt , a hoodie and some jeans . i grab my backpack and walk to the bus stop . i see kyle at the bus stop alone with earbuds in both ears taping his foot with the music. he was wearing a army green shirt , a jen jacket with pins in it ,and some skinny jeans that matched the jacket. i walk up to him and i put my hand on his waist and pull him closer at me . he takes a sharp breath . “ david! you scared me .” he wines . “ sorry .” i say as i nuzzle my face into the crook of his neck . he starts to pat my head and he kisses the top of my head . after a second i move off of him . we just talk and joke around for a minute . kenny and butters showed up at the same time holding hands . tweek and craig did the same . stan and cartman came alone . we were all talking about random thing . the bus pulls up and we all get on . ( the couple’s sat together) . the bus ride was quick . we walked into the school and headed to our locker . my locker was next to kyles luckily. the bell rang . wow time flies with kyle . (that’s so cheesy) “ see you later , babe !“he says as he gives me a kiss in the cheek . god i’m so in love .  
~time skip to 6th period ~  
gym . kyle and i had gym together. i like having a class with him . he always makes it better . everyone was in the dressing room and kids were talking about their dates to prom and other thing i didn’t really care about. i put on my gym uniform and i walk out to see kyle out of the locker room already. damn he’s fast .  
~IM SORRY ABOUT THE TIME SKIPS ~  
i get home and i rush to my room to get ready  
kyle pov  
i got home and quickly got ready for the dance . i had a mustard yellow suit i take a shower and style my hair. i put on my suit . i was so excited for this ! i hear my phone go off i look and see an text from david 

❤️david ❤️

❤️david ❤️: what time do you want me to come and get you ?

me : is in 30 minutes good ?

❤️david ❤️: yea

me: see you then ❤️

❤️david ❤️ : see you ❤️💙

~ end of text conversation ~

ok i’ve got 30 to do anything i need to . i grab my phone and i head downstairs to see my mom . “ you look so handsome bubby!” she exclaimed. “ thanks ma!” i say hugging her . “ i have to get photos of you and david! he’s such a sweet boy !” he says . my face quickly heats up . “ y-yea he’s really great “ i say . she takes some photos of me alone when there’s a knock ant the door .” i’ll get it ! “ i say exited . i open the door and see david. goddamn he looked hot in his suit ! “ hey kyle ! hello mrs. broflofski. “ he said as he smiles . “ if you don’t mind can i get some photos of you boys ?” she asks . “ sure ! he says walking inside. after a minute of a flashing camera we head out . since it was Colorado no one got a limo . walked to the school holding hand and standing close together. we walk into the school and head to the gym . half of the school was already there. we the music was kinda loud . the group had said that we’re going to meet up next to the end of the bleachers. i see them standing there. i grab david and walk over there . “ hey guys “ kenny says “ hey kenny “ i say . after a hour the whole school is there and the gym is way to loud. tweek and craig went outside because tweek was getting overwhelmed. kenny and butters we’re making out behind the bleachers and i was dancing with david. after a minute the sound was too much. i yelled “ DO YOU WANNA GO TO THE LOCKER ROOM ?” i asked . he noises and we quickly got out of the gym . we snuck in and right as i walked in david locked the room and pushed me against the wall . he started kissing me and i immediately kissed back . he unbuttoned his jacket and i did the same . after both of our jackets were off i began to in button his shirt . i got to the last button and i began to feel up his abs . we pulled away for air and david threw his shirt and unbuttoned mine . the second he had enough access to my skin he kissed my neck and my chest . biting and sucking all over . at this point my shirt was off and i was moaning . i move my hand and i palm him through his pants. i unbuttoned them and put my hand on his clothes dick but now only underwear was separating his hand and david’s dick . he hunted and stoped kissing my chest . next thing i knew he picked me up and sat me down in a locker. ( don’t question how he fit just enjoy the smut). he unbuttoned my pants and tossed them away. he grabbed my tie off of the ground and tied my hands together. he hooked the tie on the coat hook in the locker . he moved his head down to my hole and started to lick me . i was squirming. i couldn’t help it it felt amazing. he began to finger me and prep my entrance. he curled his fingers and pushed directly on my prostate. “ nyAaa~” i shout . he starts to pump my member . “ ng~ david i want you “ i wine . he got up and positioned himself at my entrance. “ p-please ~” i beg .  
david pov  
i wanted to listen to kyle moan and whine all day but i didn’t want to keep him waiting. i slowly push myself inside of him . i look up at his face and see him biting his lip and shutting his eyes . “ i’m not gonna move until you look at me~” i say even though i wanted to destroy his ass right then and there . he opens his eyes and looks at me . without hesitation i slam fully inside him . “ AAAA~” kyle screams out . i began to move gaining a little pace with each thrust. god he felt amazing. he was so tight and warm . “ god kyle your so tight “ i ending with a grunt . i hear him quietly pant out “ so~ ag big “ . i slam into him harder causing him to throw his head back . “ Ahh~!” . i see tears roll down his faces slow down as i ask. “ you ok ?“ . “ feels *pant* really good -ng please don’t stop ~” that’s all i had to hear . i go faster than i was originally going . the room was full of gasps , moans , slapping of skin , and the music that you could still hear in the locker room. “ i’m gonna cum~” i kyle wimpiers . i put my hand on his neglected member “ ng ! ~” whit one last moan he came all over my hand and his chest . i pull out of him and untie his tie . he gets out of the locker and pushes me on the bench ( there’s a bench in the locker room ) he gets on his knees and he strokes my member .slowly. i guess this is my payback for teasing him at first. he licks the underside of my dick . he moves his hand up and down quickly. he puts his mouth on the head of my dick and licks it . “ ky i’m gonna-“ i cant finish my sentence before i cum in his mouth . he licks it all up . after a minute of catching our breath kyle speaks “ we should go back out “. he said “yea we should” after we cleaned up and put our suits back on we unlocked the door and went back out to the dance . after slow dancing for a minute i feel kyle tap my shoulder “pip and damien are going into the locker room“ he says in my ear . “ oh god that room has seen enough for today “


End file.
